One Bloody Day After Another
by Lover of Souls
Summary: Maka and Soul stumble on something they wish they hadn't..
1. Chapter 1

Maka Albarn lay unconscious next to Soul Eater Evans covered like the surrounding objects in her own blood. Soul was also unconscious as well had a piece of metal sticking out of his shoulder that had covered the ground in a pool of blood underneath him. He blinked many times before he opened his eyes and his mind to what had happened. When he opened them he saw the night sky was covered with smoke. He could see that they were lying in a destroyed alley way. He tried to sit up and at first he failed miserably, but eventually he was able to sit up and drag his meister over to him. He placed her head in his lap cradling her head protectively in his arms.

Maka blinked forcing her stubborn eye lids to open and stay that way. She looked up into her weapon's deep red eyes as she laid there numbly. Soul took his heavy jacket off and placed it on her bloody side and attempted to stop the bleeding. She winced at the pain and tried to sit up. He gently pushed her back and brushed the hair out of her eye passionately.

"Don't move," he told her the worry was clear on his face. A tear unwillingly escaped his eye as he looked down at her, he cursed at it as it feel and he stiffened looking up and avoiding her eyes, looking around them insisted. She raised her arm and slowly caressed his cheek with a bloody hand, smearing his face. He immediately looked down meeting her gaze, and grabbed her hand gently.

"We need to get back to the DWMA," Maka stated as she tried to get up again. She feel back with a thud and frowned, "I am sorry, I-," she began.

"Shh,"he put his finger to his lips. He stood on his shaky legs that threatened to buckle from beneath him as he picked her up and began to walk toward their school around the ruins.

When they were at the doors, Soul's face was frightfully pale and his body shook and he pushed the door open, stumbling through the doors into what the believed to be safety.

As soon as the two of them were within the school's walls Soul feel and slumped against the nearest wall and passed out along with the already unconscious Maka. Death the Kid's eyes spotted them almost immediately and ran forward dropping his possessions and falling to his knees beside them. He called out for help and hysterically ran to the nurse's office to get Dr. Stine. _The professor would have to do_ Kid thought to himself, running to fetch him.

"W-What happened?" Soul asked sitting up in the white shits in the, all too familiar, hospital bed. He looked over at the bed beside him and his expression fell even more seeing his partner like that.

"You just came in through the doors, half dead, covered in blood," Kid explained. "I have no idea what happened. But I think it has something to do with the attacks that happened down town earlier tonight."

"Maka will be fine," Stine stated, seeing the boys look of utter horror at the knocked out body beside him. "She has lost a lot of blood though, so she should take it pretty easy." Soul sighed in relief at this bit of information.

"Who attacked Death City?" Soul asked, tearing his eyes almost unwillingly away from Maka to face the two of them.

"We're not sure," Kid replied, "But…"

"We have a suspicion that witches were involved." Stine finished.

Soul sighed and leaned back in to the fluffed pillows. "Of course," he muttered under his breath. Kid and Franken Stine exchanged looks that made Soul look at them expectantly. "What?!" he asked impatiently.

"Medusa Gorgon." Kid replied. Soul automatically looked at Maka and groaned. Stine looked down as if remembering some past memory he was very fond of and for the briefest of moments grinned madly to where no one could see.

"No!" Soul shouted, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Stine said flatly regaining his composure.


	2. Chapter 2

"What happened?" Maka asked raising her spinning head to look at the people around her. She laid her heard back down, realizing she didn't feel so well.

"Maka!" Soul yelled happily from a bed beside her. She turned to look at him with a puzzled expression. He laughed and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He hesitated as if he was dozed but then stood shakily and stumbled over to her bed. He smiled weakly and sat on the edge of her bed. Looking down at her he took her hand in his and sighed with relief.

"What happened to your shoulder?" she pointed to the bleeding bandage that was tied to him.

"Oh," he replied surprised by the question and looked down at his shoulder, confused himself. "Not quite sure, but that is really uncool…"

She smiled at his statement and leaned back further fully resting her neck. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"Me?!" he asked, "What about you?" He pointed to the bandage on her torso.

She looked down and frowned. _How weak I must seem to him right now… _she thought to herself as he looked at her, the worry clear on his face.

"Are _you _okay?" he asked seriously.

I nodded, unable to do much else.

"You're awake." Kid stated when he strolled into the room, "How are you?"

She gritted her teeth and looked down refusing to answer. _If one more person asks me that, I swear to… _

"Fine." Kid replied looking down at his shoes and strolled over to the medicine cabinet to straighten some pills. "I won't ask…"

"Thank you," Soul smiled gratefully at him trying to ease the tension.

"Well," Kid changed the subject to more pressing matters, "You must be wondering what happened to you guys." Maka gave a 'no-duh' face and kid proceeded, "Well you were most certainly attacked by witches."

"Continue…" Maka urged him.

"W-well..." Kid stammered.

"Get on with it!" She threw a book from the night stand beside her at him.

He ducked and blurted out, "Medusa Gorgon's back."

Her jaw flew open and she dropped her arm to her lap and looked down. _Oh, no. Oh, no! Not again, not after… No! Poor Crona! This will kill him! _She was in utter shock.

"Maka?" Soul asked cautiously putting his hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him, "Why?" She had tears in her eyes, trying to fight them but was obviously losing the battle.


End file.
